The Silence Says So Much
by smalltowngirlatheart
Summary: Season finale rewritten


_Just a little rewrite of 6.22. ENJOY! Sophie love. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I just write fics. _

_Pretend the couch seen didn't happen in the episode._

Rory's POV

"Mate come on just a couple more shots" Finn said.

They'd been having this argument for twenty minutes. The party ended an hour ago, but Finn and Colin stayed to help clean up. It would have helped if they had actually cleaned though, and not sat there and finished off five bottles of alcohol.

"Finn if you leave now you and Colin can come tomorrow and take the rest of the alcohol in the apartment, I doubt I'll be needing it." I argued.

"Off we go then Colin!"

"That's ten bucks mister. I told you I'd have Finn out of here in less than half an hour."

"Ace, you cheated. If I had known I could use alcohol he would have been out of here with everyone else."

"Come on don't be a sore loser, just be happy he's out of here quick."

"You're right," he says as I feel myself being pushed up against a wall " now we can start the after party." The classic Huntzberger smirk makes itself known again.

Oh it's gonna be LONG day tomorrow if I don't get sleep, but I don't mind. He's worth it.

We're lying in the bed now. Content and satisfied, in more ways than one.

"Rory? What's wrong?" I hear him say

"It's nothing I'm fine." I say with a fake smile.

We're both quiet now. We don't know the words. The silence is saying so much thought

"_Don't go" _

" _I love you"_

"_I hope the morning never comes"_

"Tell me not to go."

"What? Logan, that's crazy!"

"Tell me not to get on that plane. Tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. Just tell me I can figure something else out, just tell me not to go."

"I would love to tell you those things but you know your father wouldn't take any of it well."

"I don't care about him Rory! I care about US."

"Logan your dad will cut you off! You don't know how to live without money."

"I've got more than enough on my own. Please Rory. I can't ---- well I mean I could but I don't want to go."

The longest silence of my life passed before I finally spoke.

"Don't go Logan. I love you."

Logan's POV

That's all I needed to hear. I wouldn't be getting on that plane. Even if she didn't say that I not sure he'd actually have gone through with it.

An hour later she was asleep with the most beautiful smile on her face. I slipped out of bed and trying not to wake her, and as I walked out of the room I grabbed my cell and dialed a familiar number.

"Huntzberger." I wonder if he even bothered to look at the caller ID or if he doesn't care it's his own son.

"Dad we need to talk."

"Logan shouldn't you be asleep? You have an early flight to catch."

"I'm not going." There I said it.

"LOGAN HUNTZBERGER I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS IS A DRUNK PHONE CALL I WILL----"

"Stop! Right now! I'm not drunk and you WILL listen. I love Rory. I refuse to leave the one thing that has made me want to be a better person. The drinking, the partying, I don't want that anymore. However, I will make a compromise. I'll go work at a paper, but something closer. You're short staffed at the _Times_, I can work there for a couple of years. The drinking, partying, coming in at all hours of the night, it'll all die down. I can't say it'll stop completely, I'm only twenty - two. I should be able to enjoy my life a little. I won't screw this up, but you have to let me try."

" May I speak yet?"

"Fine go."

"You need to go to London still."

"DAD!"

"No it's my turn. You need to go to at least start contact with the editors and staff there. But you may take your Ms. Gilmore with you. You only need to stay for a month and after that you can go on your little Asia trip together. At the _Times_ You will go to work five days a week. You will work from nine to five like everyone else, and you will go to shareholder meetings once a week. Understand? So help me god Logan, the first time you screw up you'll be in London quicker than —"

" I get it, and I won't screw up. I love her."

"Does she know that?"

"Of course."

"I'll call and get her ticket. You can leave next week."

"Bye dad."

"Bye"

Wow he's actually letting me stay. As I walk into the room I can tell she's awake.

"So you heard me huh?"

"Logan sorry I–"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No I woke up and —"

"Rory I'm joking. I'm sorry I woke you."

"So what did he say?"

"How do you feel about London?"

"Logan I want to go with you but you know I can't leave school again."

"Relax and let me finish Ace. How do you feel about London before Asia? And if you wanna come see me in New York you can just use Frank, that way you can get school work done on the ride."

"New York? As in just short car ride away New York! I LOVE NEW YORK!"

"I love you, Ace."

That's it. I just needed something happy after last nights episode. Yes, it was indeed good but I needed some non-crying moments. If any of it is confusing just let me know. I'll do a little rewrite.


End file.
